tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonny Lass
Bonny Lass is a large harbour tug and second in the Rodos Moon Fleet. Bonny Lass could be considered the most angtagonistic and solitary of the Moon Fleet due to her cold ruthless manner and brief mono-syllabic speech. Bonny Lass has a rather frightening reputation to be aggressive and easily provoked; this is shown in her strong rivalry with Big Mac from the Star Tugs. However she is one of the most complex characters in the series; Bonny Lass has a great deal of protectiveness for her closest friend Princess, a fellow Moon harbour tug. She is often seen frightening away the T-Piles, who are tormenting Princess, this strangely gives her a large amount of respect from other members of the harbour. No-one except Princess knows why Bonny Lass is why she is but she is not very forthright when people ask her about it. Bonny Lass is painted in the standard blue and white livery with a black hull and stack. She speaks with a very broad scottish accent and tends to use unfamiliar slang that most can't understand. Bonny Lass is often refered to as Bonny by her fellow Moon tugs as Bonnet in particular, find her name to be somewhat of a mouthfull. Bonny wears a greenish flat cap and has ginger hair poking out from underneath. Bio Bonny Lass didn't always work in Ggibs City, she used to work in Scotland as a industrial tug pulling barges of goods to and from factorys. She also wasn't as closed in and cold; she was mild and very friendly. She made friends very easily and was rather popular with other tugs. She had one friend in paticular called Willie, whom she took great care. Willie was smaller and was like a young brother to her. He wasn't always in the best of health so when he was sick, Bonny would take his shifts as well as her own. This went on for about three years until Bonny realised that Willie was getting sicker and sicker by each day. This worried her greatly as the works at her harbour didn't have a good reputation for great repairs. So she carried on with her work and most of Willie's so to make he work as light as possible. Bonny hoped that things would get better however things didn't get better. Willie steadily grew worse and often couldn't start in the morning. Bonny knew that he would be scrapped if the managers got hold of him so she hid him in a disused warehouse. She knew that she couldn't hid him forever but she still tried. However a tug who had grown jealous of Bonny and wanted a way to bring her down. She followed Bonny to the old warehouse and saw the two together. The tug then ran to the authorities and told them all about the little scene she had seen. They told her to get back to work and they would deal with it. The authoritires search the warehouse and quickly found Willie. They loaded him onto a barge and had a tug tow him to the scrap yards. Bonny knew non of this as she was working at a factory further down the river. When she started to make her way back, she was met by the tug who had grassed on Willie and Bonny. The tug called to her saying that the disused warehouse will be empty tonight. Bonny at first didn't understand until she remember Willie. She franticaly raced down the river to the warehouse only to see it completely emptied and demolished. Bonny knew what had happened to Willie and started to cry. This tragedy caused her to go in to a depression and althought it didn't affect her work, it affected her friendships. One by one her friends drifted away from her and Bonny felt lonelier than ever. The tug who had let slip about Willie continued to taunt and mock Bonny to her last nerve. Then one stormy night she was returning home from delivering a barge to a coastline harbour when she met the tug at the opening of the estray. The tug finally told Bonny that it was she that had told the authorities about Willie and about however she felt that he deserved it and that she hoped that Bonny would be next. She had drawn Bonny's rage and anger to it's peak with the last comment. Bonny charged at her with all her strenght, pushing her into the rocks. The tug fell into a rouge currant and was smashed to pieces against the rocks. When Bonny realised what she had done, she fell into a state of complete shock. Not is known about what happen after that however Bonny was sold to Captain Moon and worked as a harbour tug. She had certainly had her trade mark cold gruff attitude by this point and didn't speak to any of the other tugs. This was until she was the rival company T-piles bullying a Moon tug. Just her presence was enough to scare away the bulling tugs. She was about to leave when the tug who had been bullied said "You're sad." Bonny turned around and looked at the the tug who had spoken. The tug introduced herself as Princess. Bonny asked why she had said what she had said. Princess replied that she was sad too so why don't they be friends and share some of their saddness so that they might feel happiness. And from that day Bonny and Princess have very nearly inseperable and they have told each other everything about themeselves. Starrs and Moons Bonny Lass is a bit of an angtagonist until later on because of her extreme rivalry with Big Mac. It wasn't until Big Mac save her did she begin to calm down. Category:Moon Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs